The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa procumbens, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Kiecalem.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Venhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new trailing Calibrachoas with numerous flowers with attractive non-fading flower colors and tolerance to high temperatures.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during in 2000 of two unnamed proprietary Calibrachoa seedling selections. The new Calibrachoa was selected as a single flowering plant from the resulting progeny of the stated cross-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in 2000 in Venhuizen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Venhuizen, The Netherlands since 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.